Many electronic systems including computers, such as notebook computers, permit one or more add-in cards to be installed into the system to expand the system's capability. One such capability that can be expanded is the ability of the system to wirelessly communicate with other systems. Adding a wireless card to the system permits the system to transmit and receive wireless communications. Different types of wireless protocols are available. By way of example, one wireless protocol may be a protocol that is useful to implement wireless local area networks (LANs). Another protocol enables the system to participate as part of a wireless wide area network (WAN). Generally, physically separate wireless cards are used to implement disparate wireless protocols. However, adding multiple wireless cards into a space-constrained system, such as a notebook computer, is problematic.